


The Submissive

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Gangbang, Jail Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: While investigating during Folsom Prison Blues, the other convicts notice just how pretty Dean is. Dean is taken by surprise that he really enjoys being submissive to other men.





	The Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> Cause there's no way someone as pretty as Dean can go to jail and not have the other convicts after his ass. Also I'm sure something similar has been done in the past, I tried searching it but couldn't find any fics like this.

Dean could feel the stares on his back as he shuffled forward. Whistles and catcalls followed him. "Don't worry Sam I won't sell you for smokes," he cracked to his brother's back, trying to maintain his relaxed composure. His eyes caught on one of the inmate's who made a lewd gesture, his dark eyes focused on the older Winchester. Dean tore his eyes away even as something inside made him feel as if he'd missed a step. 

He expected it. He didn't know why it took him by surprise. Of course they'd separate him and Sam, put them in different cells. Dean looked at his cellmate who took the top bunk even after the hunter had called dibs. He wasn't about to fight him though. For one his cellmate wasn't giving him that look that a lot of the other prisoners were. The look that he pretended wasn't for him. He was lucky in that aspect at least, that his roomie didn't seem... interested. The man curled up on his cot and drifted to sleep. He and his brother had a lot of work to do the next day. 

Sam didn't notice. For being so smart he sure missed a lot. Of course they had split up at times to do their research, so for some of it he wasn't even there. And when he was, he somehow missed the touches. The way the other inmates brushed their hands against Dean. The way they grabbed at Dean's ass. The way several even grabbed at his crotch. The way Dean ignored it, brushed it off. He had a job to focus on. 

"Winchester, up!" came a harsh voice dragging the hunter from his rest. He was halfway up before his eyes opened. "Shower," the guard threw a bar of soap and a towel at the man. He followed the other convicts to the showers. He looked around noticing that Sam was nowhere in sight. Probably wasn't his turn to get clean, Dean figured. 

Clothes cast to the side Dean went to the corner of the room to shower, his back to the wall. He didn't want any surprises. The water was cold, waking him more than any cup of coffee.   
"Hey pretty boy," came a call from another inmate. Dean cast a glance over under his lashes to mark who'd called him, but ultimately ignored it. He soaped up as quickly as he could without looking like he was rushing. He pushed aside several more calls directed to him.   
"Oh come on pretty boy," the same inmate who'd made a lewd gesture at him when coming in appeared by Dean's side. Instinctively he reached for a weapon before remembering he was completely naked and unarmed.   
"Not interested," Dean commented, his words not coming out as relaxed as he wanted. Damn, it would have been nice if he'd have the same shower time as his brother. Would have been a lot easier to keep away from these guys if he wasn't alone. He noticed the two other guys hanging behind lewd gesture guy. They all were about his height.   
"Oh come on. I can tell you're a submissive bitch. I have a sense for these things," the first guy said softer, as he stepped into Dean's space. A shiver raced down Dean's spine, even as the other man's body warmth radiated from him. Without meaning to Dean glanced down, very clearly seeing the inmate's interest. He pulled his eyes up quickly, but not quick enough. Lewd Gesture Guy was smirking at him. The other guys in the shower eyed the group. He sensed he wasn't about to get help from them. If anything they seemed like they'd be willing to join in.   
"Fine," Dean said, "but you'll have to work hard to get it," he smirked, before punching the guy. Even as he fell back, his friends surged forward. They tussled for a bit before Lewd Gesture found his footing and came for Dean. He struggled, but was forced back, and turned around, stomach against the wall. The other man pressed up against Dean's back, cock pressed against him, clearly aroused. Dean shivered again.  
"Come on beautiful," the other man whispered. "You want it," a hand snaked around and gripped Dean's prick. His engorged prick. A strangled moan fell out of his mouth.   
"There it is," the man laughed as he rubbed himself against Dean's back. Another moan.   
"Fuck the bitch already," came another voice. Something nudged at his entrance. A finger coated in something, probably some sort of soap or shampoo, Dean thought, slipped in. It moved in and out, shortly joined by a second finger. By the third finger the hunter found himself pressing back into the other man. The fingers pulled out, leaving Dean feeling empty for a brief moment before something else, bigger, pressed into him.   
He groaned as the other man bottomed out.   
"About time," came the comment. The last of Dean's reservations slipped from his head as the other man began pounding into him. He wondered why he'd never done this before. Moans fell from his lips.   
"Pound him harder," came an excited yell.   
"Harder," Dean repeated, pleading. The case had fallen from his mind. The only thing that mattered right now was this. His dick was stiff and dripping. He needed more. The man obeyed, moving faster. Dean was so close now, just a bit more. The other man groaned as he came into Dean's ass and pulled out. Dean nearly cried as he just barely missed coming himself. He fell to his knees no longer supported by the other man.   
"Look at him. One cock isn't enough is it slut? Want more?" Dean nodded without looking up, desperate for satisfaction.   
Another man approached, and the hunter raised his ass into the air. Laughter, then the man moved so he was in front. Dean looked up to find the prick shoving into his mouth and a hand gripping his hair. His hands reached up and gripped this man's thighs as he leaned into the blowjob.   
Dean swallowed down the come, some of it dripping onto his face as the man pulled out. "Yea baby, look at you," whistles came at him. Someone pulled Dean up onto his feet and turned him around fucking hard into him. The hunter groaned as he was pounded into again.   
Several others took their turns before the convicts left the showers, prompted by the guards who yelled into the area that their time was up.   
Dean stumbled out, his cock tenting his pants. An hour later he was pretending nothing had happened while talking to his brother about the case. 

It wasn't long before splitting up with Sam, yet again, Dean was cornered in the yard and on his knees. Apparently everyone now knew he was the biggest bitch in the prison. He gagged on the latest prick in his mouth, but kept on sucking.  
"Look at how well the Princess does," the prisoner crooned.   
"You should see his ass. He really takes a pounding," came another voice. Dean felt a breeze as his pants were lowered. Fingers prodded at his hole.  
"Traded for this lube last week," came the voice, "worth it."   
Cum poured down his throat and then he was lifted up and pressed against the wall. He moaned when the man began fucking him.   
Once again, convict after convict lined up to take their turns. This time after a half a dozen Dean came hard. It didn't stop the others from using him. 

"Where have you been," Sam demanded of his brother.   
"Working the case of course," Dean shot back, even as he felt the cum dripping out of him. He was a bit regretful when they broke out later, but his brother didn't need to know that.


End file.
